ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Suicide Squad
Suicide Squad is an American superhero film based on the DC Comics team of the same name. directed by David Ayer, the film revolves around a team of highly-skilled criminals who are hired to complete black ops missions under the command of a government official named Amanda Waller. Cast *Will Smith as Floyd Lawton/Deadshot- Floyd Lawton is a former Special Forces officer who eventually became an international assassin. He was taken down by the Batman and imprisoned within Belle Reve Penitentiary. He has a small daughter named Zoe who he wants to see more than anything else in the world. *Viola Davis as Amanda Waller- Amanda Waller is a mysterious government official who formerly worked as an interrogator for the CIA. She is a master manipulator who is able to convince several convicts in Belle Reve to join Task Force X. She follows her own mysterious agenda, and is not trusted by anyone who knows her. *Margot Robbie as Dr. Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn- Harley Quinn is a former psychiatrist from Arkham Asylum who was tortured and manipulated by the Joker. She lost all affection for Joker after he murdered Jason Todd, a young man who fought crime alongside Batman. After she was taken in, she regained her independence, though not her sanity. *Joel Kinnaman as Rick Flag- Colonel Rick Flag, Jr. is one of Amanda Waller's most trusted operatives. Flag is assigned to oversee Task Force X. He has frequent struggles with Lawton as well as Waller, neither of whom he trusts. *Jared Leto as the Joker- The Joker is a psychopathic and extremely dangerous criminal who has a personal vendetta against the Batman. He manipulated Harley Quinn to fall in love with him so that he could use her for his criminal actions. Their relationship went sour after the Joker kidnapped and murdered Jason Todd, Batman's protégé. *David Harbour as Antiphon- Antiphon is an enigmatic man who leads an organization known as "Onslaught". He and his organizations have been abducting and experimenting on metahumans and other superhuman/paranormal beings for their own agenda. *Cara Delevingne as June Moone/Enchantress- June Moone is a thrill seeker who accidentally unleashes the Enchantress, an ancient sorceress who possesses her body. Task Force X is sent after Antiphon when Antiphon captures Moone. *Scott Eastwood as Slade Wilson- Slade Wilson is an operative of Amanda Waller and a former colleague of Floyd Lawton. He is slowly corrupted by Antiphon to join Onslaught. *Jai Courtney as George "Digger" Harkness- George Harkness, codenamed "Digger" or "Boomerang", is an Australian assassin who uses deadly shuriken-like boomerangs. *Karen Fukahara as Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana- Tatsu Yamashiro is Rick Flag's bodyguard who wields a mystical blade capable of taking souls. *Jay Hernandez as Chato Santana/El Diablo- Chato Santana is a former gang member and metahuman with pyrokinetic abilities. Despite his ghastly appearance and violent history, he is much more resistant to the violence that the other squad members take pleasure in. *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Waylon Jones/Killer Croc- Waylon Jones is a large man with a skin condition that gives him reptilian features. He is a dangerous cannibal with rage issues. *Adam Beach as Christopher Weiss/Slipknot- Christopher Weiss is an assassin who uses extremely durable ropes as weapons. *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman- Bruce Wayne is a billionaire from Gotham City who also operates as the enigmatic vigilante Batman. He was responsible for most of the members of Task Force X being brought to Belle Reve in the first place. *Alex Meraz as Jason Todd- Jason Todd was formerly Batman's crime fighting partner Robin, who was murdered by the Joker. *Jim Parrack as Jonny Frost- Jonny Frost is the Joker's main henchman who helps him break out of Arkham Asylum. *Ike Barinholtz as Hugo Strange- Hugo Strange is the warden of Arkham Asylum who is hired by Amanda Waller to assess the members of Task Force X. *Corina Calderon as Adeline Kane- Adeline Kane is Slade Wilson's fiancée. *Common as Mark Richards- Mark Richards is a mystic operative who works for Onslaught. *Raymond Olubowale as King Shark- King Shark is a rebellious meta-human in Belle Reve who frequently starts trouble. Plot Details Antiphon himself is a meta-human who seeks to discover the mysteries behind meta-humans and other supernatural beings. He has varying abilities such as limited super-speed, teleportation, and some form of telekinesis. He assigns Mark Richards to find the Enchantress in a cavern, but thrill seeker June Moone gets to it first. Moone is taken over by the Enchantress entity, who possesses her. Antiphon then assigns his men to capture Moone. Amanda Waller, being interested in Enchantress's abilities, organizes Task Force X in order to get June back. This quickly attracts the attention of Batman, who was responsible for putting most of them away. Harley Quinn starts to regain most of herself throughout the movie, even gaining romantic feelings for Floyd Lawton. Slade Wilson is one of Waller's operatives who worked with Floyd Lawton in the Special Forces. He is slowly corrupted by Antiphon. Antiphon eventually threatens Slade with killing Adeline. Slade joins Onslaught and fights against Task Force X. After getting experimented on by Antiphon to give him superhuman abilities, he eventually gets into a gritty fight with Deadshot which results in him getting shot in the eye. Despite his regenerative abilities, the eye does not grow back, and he is given an eyepatch. At the very end of the film he gets a bicolor mask and names himself "Deathstroke". The Joker has a looming presence throughout the film. Waller starts to use the Joker in order to get Batman's attention, as Batman has the most knowledge regarding meta-humans. Antiphon gets the same idea, but in a different form. He decides that he must get Batman's attention with a friend rather than an enemy, and tries to convince Enchantress to resurrect Jason Todd. Ending In the final battle, the squad takes on members of Onslaught in Belle Reve. Deadshot takes on Slade Wilson, freshly corrupted by Antiphon. While all of this is going on, inmates are breaking out. Enchantress is busy trying to complete the spell to revive Jason Todd. The fight between Deadshot and Slade ends when Slade threatens to shoot Zoe, Deadshot's daughter. Deadshot shoots him in the eye, and he appears to die. However, he rips the bullet out of his skull and runs off. Most of the area around his eye regenerates, but the eye itself doesn't. The Joker eventually breaks out of his cell. Harley, although seeming to have been freed from Joker's manipulation, decides to join him once more and travel to Gotham. Amidst the chaos, both Slipknot and El Diablo die. Batman begins to intervene as well. The resurrection process begins, and it is very strenuous for June. Eventually, Rick Flag and Katana break into the room and try to stop the process. Katana manages to kill Antiphon by piercing his torso with the Soultaker blade. Eventually the spell becomes too much for June, and the energy around her becomes volatile. Flag and Katana get the others and attempt to evacuate Belle Reve. Batman attempts to get to the room, but is unable to. Belle Reve explodes, freeing many super villains. With Antiphon dead and Onslaught essentially gone, Floyd Lawton makes an agreement with Flag. Flag allows him to leave to go find his daughter. Harkness manages to escape without confronting Flag. Jones is found and brought to Blackgate Penitentiary. Slade Wilson, now wearing an eyepatch, gets a bicolor mask and names himself "Deathstroke". He is then revealed to be working with Amanda Waller. Waller leads Deathstroke with her into Cadmus Labs, where they meet Lex Luthor. Waller tells Lex that they "have what they need", and give him a sample of Batman's blood. In the mid-credits scene, a bloody hand is seen reaching out from the ruins of Belle Reve, showing that Jason Todd was indeed revived. Rating Rated PG-13. Credits Main Article: Suicide Squad/credits Category:2016 films Category:2016 Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. Category:DC Comics Category:DC Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Superhero Category:Crime Category:Fantasy Category:Non-Fanon Category:PG-13 Category:Real-D 3D Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:IMAX films Category:RatPac-Dune Entertainment films